Energy harvesting is the process of capturing and storing small amounts of energy for use in a variety of application. One of the most common types of energy harvesting involves the transfer of energy from small movements in a device into electricity. For example, many watches capture user movement to power the watch mechanism. Energy harvesting using electrets has been proposed by Juji Suzuki, in his article Energy Harvesting from Vibration Using Polymer Electret (SUZUKI, Y. Energy Harvesting from Vibration Polymer Electret. International Symposium on Micro-Nano Mechatronics and Human Science. November 2008, pages 180 to 183).